Forest of Paper Leaves
Episode Synopsis Wendy Earheart narrates a recap episode. She describes the events that happened: before, during, and after the Read or Die OVA. She then continues to the current situation in R.O.D the TV. Meanwhile, Junior begins to show some changes and Joseph Carpenter makes progress on his new project. Extended Summary As Wendy leaves work, she notices a TV billboard informing her of the UN's investigation into the sinking of Hong Kong. She arrives home to find a message from Junior, stating that he is out, and 2 messages from Joseph Carpenter (one asking for a report, the second asking for dinner). The report, narrated by Wendy, begins describing Mr. Gentleman and his importance to the British Empire. She also explains the origins of Dokusensha's hostility, as they were investigating Chinese methods to prolong Mr. Gentleman's life. When that became impossible, the British Library researched new bodies, leading to the Department of Dominant Gene Conservation and I-Jin to clone a new body from history's geniuses. The genetic progress had advanced so much that they were only a step away from "rebirthing" Mr. Gentleman. However, in 2000, the department was attacked, where half of the samples were stolen and the building badly damaged. The year after was the I-jin Incident, where the British Library Special Operations Division fought the superhuman I-Jin. Although the I-Jin were defeated, many questions still remained. Although they lacked evidence, the British Library was sure that Dokusensha was responsible for creating the I-Jin. Because of Dokusensha's interference and the I-Jin Incident, the British Library was forced to start over and initiated plan C, the Sleeping Book Collection Operation. Using Jiggy Stardust's skin print, Mr. Gentleman was transferred into the Gentleman Books as a temporary measure to protect him from enemies. Eight months after the operation, an optimal candidate was found to be a vessel. This was.... "Miss Wendy?" Junior interrupts, surprising Wendy. He just arrived from Nenene Sumiregawa's apartment, which is still uninhabited, and brought a tape of the answering machine's message. Junior asks if Wendy's eaten, which she hasn't, and offers to cook dinner. When he leaves, Wendy is surprised by the change, and returns to her work. Wendy then describes the events after the terrorist attack on the British Library. It was a great diplomatic blow to the United Kingdom. A Gentleman Book stolen, the nation-state was forced to withdraw from the European Union, expelled from the United Nations, and declared bankruptcy. Chosen staff members were given the books and a master key to Mr. Gentleman and left the country, as Mr. Gentleman was vital to rebuilding Britian. Joseph Carpenter forged an alliance with Dokusensha, which was investigating England's disasterous situation. At first he was labeled a traitor, but this proved to be a strategic move, as he penetrated deep into Dokusensha's command structure. Wendy finishes her report discussing Papermasters; Yomiko Readman, now missing, and the Paper Sisters. Wendy is called to dinner by Junior, who has also prepared a birthday cake. Junior is nervous, as this is the first time they've ever had a casual conversation despite living together for years. Junior asks if he can cook again on Wendy's birthday, but Wendy says no, she would rather not age twice in a year. When she offers to cook on Junior's birthday, Junior asks when it is. Wendy finishes her report describing Dokusensha's fall and the Library's unprecedented lead over it. The narration switches to Joseph Carpenter, who is reading the report to an audience. Joseph Carpenter and Wendy meet afterwards, Joseph Carpenter complimenting on Wendy's report and asking about Junior. Now close to the end, Joseph Carpenter says, "Now it's time to start looking for her." Trivia *The body parts seen in the opening credits of Read or Die OVA are revealed to be the Department of Dominant Gene Preservation. *Joseph Carpenter is reading a report based on Dokusensha's Perfect Language Project. Next to him is a second report with Yomiko Readman's photo clipped to it. *Joseph Carpenter's decision of allying with Dokusensha, his enemy, is a common espionage/intelligence tactic. Category:Anime